


the pink hoodie

by weddingbells



Category: One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Love, M/M, Playful Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weddingbells/pseuds/weddingbells
Summary: "We should let Shawn Mendes be heterosexual in peace"





	the pink hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> honestly because I got this idea and I felt even if it's a short scene we are seriously in need of more Shiall so... this is it.

“Is that my hoodie?” Shawn asks, and Niall spins around from where he is standing, looking out the window of the hotel and he grins.

“Not that great of a view here, is it?”

Shawn is going to say something that from where he is, with Niall in front of the big window with flowers in and the slight hint of blue sky outside, wearing nothing but boxers and a soft pink shirt that is way too big on him, it’s the best view he has ever seen, but he doesn’t think that it will be okay to say that so he just rolls his eyes.

“Changing the subject, Horan. Pretty sure that’s my hoodie, isn’t it?”

“Well, you’re quite the observer my dear Canadian,” Niall grins and he comes back to bed, Shawn is unable to focus on anything but the way the fabric of the shirt just gently covers the irish man’s ass, leaving a bit too much to imagination than Shawn would like, but it’s okay right now. He spent the most hours of the night mapping out every little part of Niall’s body, pretty sure he knows it all by heart now and wonder if he will ever have to replace that memory with another body in his life. He hopes not. 

“It’s mine, who said you can take it?” Shawn murmurs, pushing Niall down on the bed just gently so he falls over and Niall laughs, the way his eyes crinkle makes Shawn weak in the knees. 

“Ey, be nice, considering it’s your merch don’t you think it’s pretty neat I’m walking around with it, right? Free promo and everything and you…” Niall pokes Shawn’s cheek with a grin. “Should thank me.”

“Thank you?” Shawn asks with an eyebrow arched to make sure Niall understands that it’s a question and Niall tries to look serious even though there’s laughter bubbling in him, Shawn can tell.

“Gonna walk around town like this, make everyone interested in buying it. Make you millions, lad.”

“Shut up,” Shawn covers Niall’s face with his hand to playfully push him away like he always does when he is being an idiot like this. He doesn’t want Niall walking around town like that, it might be quite a view but he kind of likes it for just him, no one else should ever get to see Niall like this. So soft, from the way his curves look in the oversized shirt and the bright blue eyes, the brown hair and playful look in his eyes that Shawn shouldn’t be so addicted to, really shouldn’t, but he is.

They all warned him when he got signed, warned him for the temptations of Hollywood, of fame, of the industry and the partying, the alcohol, the drugs and no one, no one ever warned him that what would really make him weaker than anything was an Irish singer. Shawn feels quite betrayed. 

“Don’t you like that idea?” Niall grins and he is rolling out of bed again, standing up by the window as if he is ready to make a speech to the world, holding his arms out. “Hello world, buy Shawn Mendes’ new album! Go to the tour, by a hoodie, soft as he is!”

“You’re an absolute idiot,” Shawn laughs and he can’t help but take a picture, getting one of Niall’s back and then one where Niall looks over at him with a grin on his lips, it’s a picture so good that people will never believe it wasn’t staged if he were to show them to anyone. But Shawn knows he won’t, he knows that he will keep that picture only for him and those are his absolute favourite pictures of Niall. 

Niall comes back to bed, this time he jumps up on Shawn and straddles him, pinning him down against the mattress with a hand on Shawn’s bare chest. He smirks.

“I am?” he licks his lips, looking seductively down at Shawn and it’s not fair, it’s really not fair how easy it is for Niall to get Shawn like this, how it takes one look and a lick of his lips and then Shawn is half hard in his boxers. Clearly Niall can tell, because his grin widens, and he licks his lips again, slower this time and Shawn has to close his eyes to not do something very embarrassing.

“Ni…”

“Maybe I should go, because you know…” Niall grins, his fingers moving over Shawn’s nipples and playing with them. “I should let you be heterosexual in peace.”

Shawn’s eyes opens, and he grunts angrily.

“Oh god shut up.”

Niall is laughing though, and Shawn know he won’t shut up, he hasn’t since the article was printed.

“But are you okay though?” he asks, pretending to be worried and looking like a mischievous devil. Shawn hates that he loves it. “Maybe I should go, because you know this could be stressful… inconvenient…”

He pinches one of Shawn’s nipples the way Shawn loves and Shawn lets out a half groan, half moan and he tries to push Niall off but he can’t. 

“Shut the fuck up!”

“See, you’re cursing now too,” Niall continues and he is trying so hard to not laugh. “This is why I should let you be in peace, it must be so hard to be heterosexual in peace when you’re in my arse as often as you can…”

“Shut up!”

“Or when I am in you…”

“Niall Horan I swear to god!”

“Like, when I suck you off and you beg for it, that must be so hard for you, to be straight in peace…”

“I’m going to smother you!” Shawn grunts and he finally manages to roll them over and Niall is laughing so hard, his laughing with his whole body as his legs wrap around Shawn’s waist, pulling him in close as Shawn shuts him up the best way he knows, kissing him passionately which Niall gives back as good as he is getting. 

He isn’t sure how they manage to get their boxers off but soon they are, and Niall moves to pull the hoodie off but Shawn stops him, his lips pressed against his neck.

“Stop, leave it on,” he tells him, already out of breath and harder than he should be and it makes Niall grin but he leaves it.

“Kinky boy.”

Shawn loses himself somewhere after his second orgasm, not sure what else there is but stars and galaxies and eternal bliss that he feels, and he knows he won’t have it any other way. 

Niall doesn’t take off the hoodie until he has to take a shower and go back to his tour, and when Shawn looks at it, he is pretty sure he will never have another favourite piece of merch ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> hiatusniall @ tumblr !!


End file.
